mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Funky Kong
.]]Funky Kong is Donkey Kong's cousin, although not Diddy's dad. In the Mario Kart series, he only appears in Mario Kart Wii. Funky Kong is a member of the Kong family, along with Donkey and Diddy Kong. He is, despite his good attitude and flair for teamwork, one of the minor protagonists in Mario Kart Wii, having the Flame Flyer, the Bowser Bike, the Phantom, and other 'bad guy' vehicles. Most people would say that Funky Kong is the fastest large person on Mario Kart Wii, although some people would say different. On Mario Kart Wii, Funky Kong has a rating of +4 for Speed, and an Offroad for a +3. His signature vehicles are the Spear and the Flame Runner (used for several world records). History Funky Kong is an ape like DK who is rarely seen in the Mario series, but is a major role in the Donkey Kong series. In the Donkey Kong ''series, Funky Kong appears in 11 games and 3 remakes of a few of those games. He also appears in ''Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''and ''Mario Super Sluggers. Mario Kart Wii Trivia * He is Donkey Kong's cousin. * His signature vehicles are Spear and Flame Runner * He has been used for more than 20 world records in Mario Kart Wii. * Funky Kong and the Flame Runner is the most used combination on Mario Kart Wii. See also * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Country series In Donkey Kong Country, Funky Kong is the owner of Funky's Flights. He will let Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong use his Funky Barrel. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest, he owns Funky's Flights 2. He will let Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong use his Biplane Barrel. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, he runs Funky's Rentals. He also works on a project for the whole game. It turns out to be a Gyrocopter that Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong can use for every DK Coin in the game. ''Donkey Kong Land'' series Funky Kong did not appear in Donkey Kong Land. However, he did appear in Donkey Kong Land 2. In it, he lets Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong use his Biplane Barrel. Donkey Kong 64 In Donkey Kong 64, Funky Kong runs Funky Kong's Store. He will sell items to the other Kongs, and give them free ammunition if he runs out of things to sell. He also delivers the final blow to King K. Rool after he is distracted by Candy Kong. Mario Kart series In Mario Kart Wii, Funky Kong is an unlockable playable heavyweight character. He can be unlocked by obtaining four Expert Staff Ghosts. He has his own battle arena, Funky Stadium. He is one of the best and fastest characters in the game. The Jetsetter and the Spear, his vehicles, are the fastest kart and bike in the game. Funky Kong 1.jpg Funky Kong 2.jpg|Funky Kong in the Offroader Funky Kong 3.jpg|Funky Kong in the Spear Funky Kong 4.jpg|Funky Kong in the Jetsetter Funky Kong 5.PNG|Funky Kong's Full Roster of Karts and Bikes Funky Kong.jpg|Funky Kong in the Flame Runner Category:Unlockables Category:Unlocking Bikes and Characters Via Time Trials Or Online Races